


Game Face

by Leslie_Knope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst day of Danny’s life has arrived—Grace’s first real date—but Steve is there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Face

Steve wakes up with the sun, as he usually does, and rolls over with a long stretch to sling his arm over Danny’s stomach. One of the best parts of living with Danny—the second time, anyway, this didn’t really come up the first time—was learning of his extreme affinity for morning sex, enough so that Steve has taken to shortening his morning swim nearly every damn day.

He starts to slide his hand further down Danny’s torso, but his resulting groan does not sound pleased. Steve freezes, and Danny turns away from him, onto his side, and buries his face in the pillow. “My life is over. Today is the worst,” he says, his voice muffled.

Steve remembers and smiles as he curls up behind him and drops a kiss on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine, Danno.”

“In no way is it going to be fine, Steven, because our daughter is going on a date. A _date_ , fuck. I have had 16 years to prepare for this, and I am _not_ ready.”

Steve tucks that phrase away into his heart for later— _our_ daughter—and tightens his grip on Danny’s waist. “You are doing such a great job raising her. She is wonderful and knows how to take care of herself.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about her,” he says with a snort. “She is perfect, a delight in every way. No, I’m worried about _him_. Teenage boys are the worst, which I can say with confidence because I was one. They only have one thing on their minds, and I just cannot deal with that.”

“I have one thing on _my_ mind,” Steve says lowly, sliding his hand down Danny’s stomach again, but he Danny just grunts and scrambles out of bed.

Steve curses and covers his face with his hands—distracting Danny with sex usually works, so he must be really upset. Danny’s brushing his teeth when Steve follows him into the bathroom, and he reaches around him for his own toothbrush.

“What if he kidnaps her?” Danny asks, through a mouthful of foam, and Steve sighs.

“We can track her phone,” he says, trying to enunciate with a toothbrush in his mouth. “We will find them, and then we’ll kill him. Easy.”

They both spit, and Danny pats his face dry. “What if he breaks her heart?”

“Then I’ll do something vaguely illegal to ruin his life, and then you’ll probably yell at me,” he says with a grin, and Danny laughs.

“You have my word, I won’t get mad.”

Danny reaches for his razor, but Steve grabs his hand, curling their fingers together. “Don’t, I like it.”

“Yeah?” he asks, twisting to rub his stubble across the skin of Steve’s chest.

“Mhmm. Come on,” he says, taking Danny with him as they shuffle across to the shower and he reaches in to turn it on.

“But what if—”

“Shh. It’s going to be fine, I promise. And if it’s not, I’ll take care of it,” Steve says against the skin behind his ear. “Please stop talking about Grace right now, get in the shower, and let me suck your dick until you feel better.”

Danny stills in Steve’s grip, then grabs his hand and tugs him into the shower.

About seven minutes later, Danny’s slumped against the wall, panting, while Steve tries to regain the feeling in his knees. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome,” Steve says, getting a squirt of shampoo in one hand and using the other to twist Danny around in front of him. “Close your eyes.”

Danny leans his head against Steve’s chest and lets him wash his hair, a privilege that Steve has strangely desired. As much as he loves the adrenaline and excitement and stress that permeate most of their life, he also really relishes the quiet, domestic moments that any other regular couple would have.

“It might be okay,” Danny says finally, as they’re drying off, and Steve smiles.

“That’s the spirit.”

When they walk into the kitchen Grace is already there, sitting on the counter and doing something on her phone. There’s a small cup of coffee next to her, and the sight makes Steve smile—he loves how many characteristics she shares with her dad.

“Morning, Gracie,” he says, giving her knee an affectionate squeeze. “Today’s the big day, are you excited for your date?”

“Yes,” she says shyly.

“How about some pancakes to celebrate?” he asks, and Grace’s face lights up.

“Oh, no,” Danny cuts in. “These are not celebration pancakes. These are pancakes of _mourning_. My daughter is going on a date, that means I’m officially old.”

“Danno,” she whines. “Are you gonna be sad all day?”

“I may just be, that is one of my rights as your father. And c’mon now, what are the rules?” Danny says, waving his hand as he pours his coffee. Grace sighs but straightens obediently. Danny had agreed to this date on the conditions that her outfit is Danny-approved—no extraneous skin showing, nothing too tight—and that she remembers the rules.

“Rule one,” she says obediently, “no alcohol. If he drinks, call you immediately.”

“Correct,” Steve says with a nod. “Next.”

“Rule two: no deviating from the planned itinerary.”

“Which is?” Danny interrupts.

“The 6:05 showing of Star Wars and then dinner at the diner next door. Curfew is 10:30.”

“And not a minute later.”

“Rule three: if I need anything, call. Use my panic button if something goes wrong. Last resort is to punch him in the testicles.”

“Good girl,” Steve says with a proud nod. “Just like we practiced, remember?”

Danny winces from behind her, and Steve tries to hide his smile.

* * *

Steve’s standing by the front window when a black Honda Accord rolls up in front of their house—he knows it’s the right one, he memorized the license plate days ago. Thankfully the kid gets out of the car and comes up to the door, otherwise Steve would have had to go out there and pull him out of the car, and then they would have had _words_. Grace probably warned him.

He swings the door open before the kid has the chance to knock. “Ben Keahi.”

Steve’s got his game face on, at Danny’s insistence, which according to him is when he smiles nicely but his eyes “make you look like you want to kill some motherfuckers.” He may or may not have practiced the other day in the mirror while he was shaving.

“Hi,” he says, shifting on his feet. “Are you—”

“Grace’s dad,” Steve interrupts. He thumbs toward Danny, who’s standing silently next to him, his arms crossed. They’d decided earlier that Steve would do the talking, mostly because Danny was afraid of what he would say. “That’s Grace’s other dad, Detective Williams. I’m Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett.”

Steve holds out his hand, and to his credit, the kid shakes it firmly. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“I prefer Commander,” Steve says smoothly, and the guy gulps.

“Commander. Is Grace, uh—”

“Oh, you and I are going to have a little chat first,” Steve says in his falsely conversational tone, the one that he’s perfected in the interrogation room. “See, I know a lot about you, Ben. I know about your family—where your parents work, where your brother goes to college. I know that you got a B- in chemistry last year, though you did raise it to an A- this semester, and I also know that you recently got your license, except that you missed one question on your written exam. So, tell me, Ben, what are you supposed to do in the event that your car starts skidding on ice?”

Ben looks fairly gobsmacked, his mouth hanging open a little, but recovers quickly. “Uh, take your foot off the accelerator and turn into the skid, Commander.”

Steve nods. “Good. You never know when it’ll snow in Hawaii,” he says, somehow managing to keep a straight face. “So, you see, I have a lot of friends, Ben. So if you do _anything_ to hurt my little girl—and I mean anything—first of all, I will know about it. You will never be able to hide anything from me, so don’t even bother to try. And then I will make your life hell, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Commander,” he says, eyes wide.

“Steve! Danno!” Grace yells from behind him, but Steve doesn’t turn around. “Stop yelling at him.”

“I’m not yelling,” he says over his shoulder, keeping his eye on the kid. “There was no yelling. Danno, was there yelling?”

Danny shakes his head and allows Grace to slip between them. “Bye, sweetie,” Steve says, dropping a kiss on her head without breaking Ben’s gaze. “You two have fun.”

“Bye, guys,” she says, grabbing Ben’s elbow and tugging him down the walkway. He opens the car door for Grace—that’s nice, that’s a point in his favor—and Steve and Danny stay there in the doorway until the car is out of sight.

Finally Steve pushes Danny back into the house and closes the door with a deep sigh. He inhales sharply in surprise when Danny pushes him back against the door and tugs his head down. “You are the best person in the entire world, and I love you so much,” he says, mumbling against Steve’s lips.

“You did great. Who knew the strong and silent thing would work so well for you? You should do that more often,” he says, and Danny rolls his eyes.

“But you know Grace is going to kill you, right? Because now that poor boy’s barely gonna be able to look at her.”

“I thought he held up pretty well!” Steve protests. “And I will do it for every single one, I’ll perfect my method.”

“That’s why I love you, babe,” he says, grinning.

“C’mon,” Steve says, tugging Danny toward the stairs. “I’ll distract you until we can sit on the steps and wait for them to get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and only proofed it once, so I apologize for any typos! ♥


End file.
